


Maybe you’re wrong

by TheGhostInTheMachine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha John, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Confused Sherlock, Evil Sebastian, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt John Watson, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mummy isn't a good mother, Omega Sherlock, Pining, Retirement, Sad John, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Virgin Sherlock, nice mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostInTheMachine/pseuds/TheGhostInTheMachine
Summary: When Sherlock learns that his mother has found an Alpha to bond with him, he's certain that this is the end until he finds his solution in his flatmate. But he hasn't predicted John's reaction.





	1. The end of his life

**Author's Note:**

> As always: English isn't my first language, so have mercy ;)   
> Anyway enjoy :)

“You can’t be serious.”

Sherlock was staring at his mother who was sitting opposite him at the table in a café she wanted to meet.

Next to her was sitting Mycroft, looking disinterested in the whole matter. 

 

“Of course I am. You can’t accept me to tolerate your life style for ever.”

“My life style?!”

“There’s absolutely no need to raise your voice here, darling. Your whole behaviour is absolutely inappropriate for an Omega and you know it. I let you your freedom as long as I still had hope for you to become reasonable. But even I have reached my limits.” 

 

 Sherlock’s right hand grasped at the napkin which was nearly completely destroyed by now. 

“You can’t just-“

She held her hand up to stop him and what he hated the most- successfully. 

 

“I can do whatever I think is the best thing for you. I’m responsible for you and you can’t live forever like this. I mean you’re thirty-five, Sherlock and don’t let me even start about the fact that you’re living together with an unbonded Alpha! You should be bonded to an Alpha and have a lot of children by now. But no you chose to _study_ and get a diploma in chemistry and become _a detective_ instead.”  

“You mean consulting detective.”

He became more desperate with each minute his Alpha mother just looked at him.

“But Mycroft is also alone!” 

 

His mother laughed a dry laugh and looked at him like he was once more a young child.

“Honey, he’s an Alpha, I can’t force _him_ to be happy.” 

 

Sherlock’s eyes widened once more, his heart loud in his ears while she continued unbothered by her obvious panicked son.

“Anyway, I picked an Alpha for you. You’re going to meet him in four weeks and bond with him four weeks later. His name is Sebastian Wilkes and he’s a really handsome, thirty-year-old man. You won’t fight me or him. Is this clear?” 

 

He was frozen on his spot and didn’t even have any words to answer. As his mother noticed that, she released a dose of dominant Alpha pheromones.

“Is this clear, honey?”  

 

He couldn’t do anything but nod and with a now shaky voice he tried once more.

“But…it’s not even in my heat, mummy…” 

She made a dismissing gesture with her hand. 

 

“Oh don’t worry; one bite will be enough to trigger your heat.”  

Now he had to suppress a shudder because of the cruel things that were about to come. 

 

Everyone knew what happens if an Alpha bites an Omega outside of heat. It forces the body to go into heat within hours which is painful and very stressful. 

Above all was the fact that a forced heat would be more intense and would reduce Sherlock’s ability to think straight during it even more.   

 

After that he didn’t really catch anything his mother or brother said. It didn’t matter anyway.

His life as he had known it would be over in eight weeks. 

* * *

 

As soon as he reached his home he was determined to not let anything of what had happened be seen on his face.

John would ask questions and he couldn’t deal with that just now. He needed time to think, time to make a plan and to be honest, he was looking forward to a quiet evening with John. 

So he put the keys into the lock and went into the flat, a neutral façade on his face. 

 

John was sitting in his chair, reading one of his tedious crime novels.  

When he heard Sherlock, he looked up and smiled at him.

As soon as he saw John he felt familiar warmth spreading in his chest that he always felt looking at John since he met him six months ago and his façade slightly dropped. 

Since then, they shared a flat and solved crimes together. 

It was never a problem for them that they were Omega and Alpha because for them, they were just Sherlock and John.

“Hi, how was it?”

Sherlock refused to answer which wasn’t something unusual. 

 

“Uh- that bad? Okay… you don’t have to talk about it. I’ll make us some tea and I think we could order some food- maybe Thai?”

Sherlock nodded, grateful for the fact that John knew when he didn’t want to talk about something.

He took of his coat and suit jacket and sat down in his chair. 

 

John made tea and ordered the food and for a few hours Sherlock could forget his cruel fate.

Then John went to bed and Sherlock lay in his bed, retreating into his mind palace. 

There he turned every information he had forth and back but he couldn’t find an acceptable solution.  

 

He could of course just do what his mother had said but this would mean that he would have to concede everything he was.

  He would no longer work, his only duty would be serving his Alpha and care for his children.

The thought alone let him shudder.   

 

It wasn’t the thought of children that made the imagination that horrifying, it was Sebastian. He knew him.  

They went together to college and Sebastian always had wanted him.

 The Alpha always told him what he would do to him if he was his Omega and that he needed to be shown where his place was.

If he bonded with him, his life would become his personal hell, he was sure of that.

   

But what could he do? He could flee, leave the country. 

But that wouldn’t work for long. His heat would start sooner or later and then he would be helpless without a save housing which he wouldn’t be able to pay because his family would make sure to block every access to money.

There was of course still the opportunity to try to get some poison pills that would definitely ruin his fertility if they wouldn’t kill him- no one wanted a broken Omega.

But although some people he knew would say differently, he didn’t have the desire to die. 

So this would defiantly be too risky. 

Sherlock grabbed his hear, pulled and groaned. 

There had to be a solution. What did he miss?

A crack on the stairs pulled him back, he hadn’t registered that it was already morning.

Suddenly there was a thought. 

John was an Alpha. That was it. There was his solution. 

He just had to bond with him! 

But this would be easy because it was John and John liked him and was his friend. 

With new energy he got out of his bed towards his solution which was currently making breakfast.

 


	2. Convincing has to be learned

When Sherlock came home it was clear to John that something was wrong.   

His shoulders where tense and so although his face was neutral, it was obvious. 

 

John knew better than to ask what had happened and so he tried everything to make the detective comfortable.

He was unusual quiet that evening but he wouldn’t push it and so John couldn’t do anything than go to bed. 

 

The next morning John had little hope that Sherlock had slept at all but to he prepared dutifully their breakfast when the Omega came from his bedroom.

He was dressed in a grey pyjama bottom and a blue t-shirt, his blue satin dressing gown which wasn’t closed ,hung lose over everything.  

 

Bar feed and with his curls in a greater mess than usual the Omega seemed much younger and less untouchable. 

John had to hide a fond smile at that sight behind his cup while drinking.

 Sherlock grabbed his own cup without a word and they spent the first minutes of the day in silence. 

* * *

 

 “John.”

He looked up from the newspaper he was currently reading while drinking his coffee.

“Yes?”

Sherlock took a deep breath and looked in his flatmate’s eyes. 

 

“I want you to bond with me.”

To say John was surprised would be the understatement of the century. 

He was choking while almost dropping his cup. 

When he was able to speak again he raised his eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You heard me perfectly.”

“Yes, but … mind to explain?”

“My mother had chosen an Alpha for me with whom I have to bond with. I can’t do that for many reasons. 

So the only save solution for this problem is obviously to bond with you.”

Sherlock watched as many emotions crossed John’s face. 

Hurt, pity, sadness and anger. In the end he just looked grim.

“No, absolutely not.”  

With that John stood up and walked to the living room to sit in his chair, arms crossed.

The Omega was taken aback. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Reluctantly he followed him and sat down across of him.

“Why not?”

Now John looked angry, every muscle in his body tense. 

Sherlock didn’t like that one bit. When John didn’t answer, he tried again.

“I thought you like me.”

This made John sigh and a bit of tension left his shoulders.

“I like you Sherlock. Really. But bonding isn’t something temporary. It’s for a lifetime.”

 Sherlock made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“You could always still date betas. I won’t be in your way.”

Now John almost looked sad again.

“I see bonding as a commitment and I would never cheat on my mate.” 

To his surprise Sherlock didn’t know what to say to that. 

After a while John continued.

“I know that you see that differently but I want to bond because of love and have children and not because it’s convenient. I’m sorry that this will happen to you but I can’t help and I would appreciate it if you would never ask me that again okay?”

Sherlock nodded.

“Okay.”

John also nodded and then left to do the shopping while Sherlock was sitting in his chair speechless. 

 

He felt cold besides the mild temperatures outside. 

It was like he had lost something he didn’t know he had.  

 

Sherlock thought back to the first dinner at Angelo’s they shared.

John looked at him nervously before asking him if he had a girlfriend.

His own distracted answer that this wasn’t his area.

John’s next try asking him if he had a boyfriend. 

 

And he telling him that he considered himself bonded to his work and that he didn’t believe in love. 

There were just pheromones that forced people together. 

He knew that John was a romantic. But to be honest he had never even considered that he would be that determined.

Sherlock thought he would be enough. 

But obviously John wasn’t interested in him, didn’t want him as his Omega. Who could blame him? 

Sherlock wasn’t a good choice.

 He didn’t cook; he threw himself in danger in every opportunity and he was definitely not submissive. 

He would never do what an Alpha says to him. At least not willingly.

John deserved a perfect Omega. 

One that wanted to be cared of. One that was soft and sweet like a typical Omega. One that would love to spend his or her life birthing children and taking care of the household and his or her Alpha.

Sherlock could almost picture such a family looking like it came right of a picture book. 

 

John smiling while his pregnant Omega, which would probably be a blond woman with blond curls was standing next to him snuggling into his side while he had the arm around her shoulders.

The two of them standing in front of a house with garden, in front of them two more children of them playing something. 

 

Without meaning to Sherlock barred his teeth and snarled. This reaction shocked him that much that he was back in reality, blinking. 

 

Still confused he stood up and began playing his violin to clear his mind.  

* * *

 

John couldn’t believe what a big idiot he was. 

 

The beginning of the day had been so nice and now he was almost stomping through the supermarket.

He would be lying if he would say that he had never imagined himself with Sherlock as his Omega.

Everyone who didn’t recognize how beautiful the detective was had to be blind. 

 

That’s the reason why Sherlock often was the centre of attention when they were among Alphas although that stopped almost immediately as soon as he began to speak.

He deduced every dark secrets from his unwanted admirers which always let John feel pride of him. 

 

The sharp tongue of the Omega seemed dissuasive to the most but to John it was the most brilliant thing in the world to watch how his mind worked.

For him, Sherlock was the most fascinating and brilliant living being but above all he was the most unreachable man in the world. 

 

 He made it clear on the day they met that he wasn’t interested in bonding or in relationships in general and so John had accepted that it was a lost cause.

The Alpha never tried anything and always spent the days of Sherlock’s heat at Harry’s. 

 

 He even tried to date Beta woman although that was always ending bad- either because Sherlock found a way to sabotage it or because they just couldn’t held his interest for long.

It certainly didn’t help that he was living together with an unbonded Omega. 

 

Nearly no one believed him that nothing was happening between them.

 So it was a huge surprise as Sherlock asked him to bond with him and just a very tiny spark of hope. 

 

This spark was soon crushed as the detective told him his reasons. 

Just for one moment he foolishly thought that he might had changed his mind about bondings and that he maybe had discovered that he had feelings for him. 

 

But John had no such luck and it was more than hurtful.

* * *

 

True to his promise he never mentioned his proposition again to John the next days what didn’t mean that he wasn’t constantly thinking about it.  

 

To distract him he accepted every client and case that was offered, even if these couldn’t be rated as eights. 

John also acted like it had never happened; he smiled as often as before and didn’t stop praising Sherlock for almost every deduction.

That it didn’t seem to affect him in any way frustrated Sherlock excessively. 

It was just unfair that he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

The talk had burned itself into his mind palace and was playing in an infinite loop and it always caused the same empty cold feeling in his chest as before although he didn’t know why. 

 

Nothing had changed and still something was different.

  

Sherlock just couldn’t figure out what.  

 


	3. inexplicable behaviour

Lestrade was just walking through the entry of Scotland Yard when he heard the familiar voice of Sherlock who was lecturing Anderson about the simplicity of photosynthesis.  

 

They were currently walking on a case involving a drug ring that was actually just a cover for a facility that held Alphas captured and used them as involuntary sperm donators and he was honestly tired to the bone. 

So far they had almost no clues and even Sherlock seemed a bit wrecked by now which showed itself in bothering to lecture Anderson of all people. 

 

Lestrade leaned now on the doorframe on the room where Sherlock stood in front of a few plants that were possible sources of the new drug.

With a lot of wild gestured the smell of the detective was brought to him and the Alpha wasn’t comfortable to notice that Sherlock was distressed. 

 

It was simple biology, Alphas didn’t like it when Omegas were in distress or upset. 

They felt a sudden need to comfort them but the DI repressed that because he didn’t want to create the impression that he was interested in Sherlock.

 Since his bond breaking with his mate he was happily together with Molly who was a beta and he was glad that she accepted his son. 

 

Usually such moods could only be cured by John but the DI was confused to notice that he couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Hey, Sherlock where’s John?” 

The detective swirled around and stared at the older man.

With quick steps he stood in front of him.

“What do you mean? He’s at the clinic, working. Where should he be?”

Lestrade frowned at the Omega. 

 

“No, he texted me earlier that he was able to end his shift earlier and that he would come here. Didn’t he text you too?”  

Sherlock pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his messages. Suddenly he froze.

“Sherlock?” 

 

He stared into nothing and didn’t seem to notice anything anymore from the world outside his head.

A few moments later his lips became a straight line and he snapped back into reality. 

“They have him.”

 

Without further words he turned around and began to pace back and forth while pulling at his hair.

With that forty- eight four hours began that seemed like an eternity.  

 

In the end they were able to get John who had only mild bruises and one contusion to one rib.

 The whole time the DI was surprised by Sherlock’s behaviour.  

 

He had never seen him acting like that before.

If Lestrade wouldn’t know better he would say that the Omega was against his own morals the opposite of detached and was an emotional wreck but he would never say that to Sherlock.

* * *

 

As soon as John was brought to Scotland Yard to give his statement he was surrounded by the smell of a really upset Sherlock.

He looked immediately around to find the source only to see him with his back to him, wild discussing with Lestrade.   

 

When he was near enough Sherlock seemed to smell him turned around and stared at him.

With long, fast steps he came to him and looked him up and down.

 

First John wanted to laugh because of this reaction but then he couldn’t because his breath was caught when he noticed that their faces were only inches apart.

He watched spellbound how the eyes of the Omega swept over him. 

 

 After a while Sherlock broke the spell by speaking.

“John? Are you alright?” 

 

He swallowed, cleared his throat and answered.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I? It wasn’t that bad.” 

 

John tried to chuckle weakly but Sherlock only gave him a grim look.

“We’ll go now. John can give you his statement tomorrow, Lestrade.” 

With that he grabbed John’s arm and started to pull him to the entry. 

 

However the DI was less thrilled and so he tried to stop him.

“But wait. It’ll only take five minutes. He can just-“

Sherlock sprung around and glared at the Alpha and his next words were nothing more than a hiss.

“I said we go now.” 

 

 The DI lifted his hands in defeat and John only looked puzzled at his flatmate while he was dragged to a cab.

During the whole drive John was silent due to the fact that Sherlock seemed ready to rip everyone’s throat out which was new. 

 

Sherlock had never reacted like this to anything. John didn’t know what to think.

 It didn’t get less confusing when they entered their flat. 

 

Sherlock manhandled John to the couch, put a freaking blanket over his shoulders and made him tea.

John couldn’t help but staring speechless at his flatmate.  

 

He wasn’t sure if Sherlock even knew what he was doing.

* * *

 

Sherlock definitely didn’t know what he was doing or why. 

 

He only knew that as soon as he saw John or better smelled him and had confirmation that he was indeed alive that he had to care for him.

Obviously this didn’t make any sense because the Alpha could protect himself and was usually the caretaker but it seemed like some invisible switch had been pressed which caused him to act like he acted. 

 

He even had to stifle the urge to scent the man when he entered the yard which was beyond embarrassing.

You couldn’t just scent someone. 

Only mates do that.

 And never mind that it would have been in public. 

 

So he stopped himself the last second and just looked John over.

Currently Sherlock was standing awkwardly in their kitchen and looking anxiously at the Alpha who was watching him very suspiciously. 

 

During the whole time when John was being held captured he only could think that he would possibly never see him again and that thought made him feel like he couldn’t breathe.

His whole body seemed to cramp and he knew because of the symptoms that he was having a panic attack but that wasn’t what he didn’t understand. 

 

It was unusual for him to lose control of himself and he didn’t know why it happened.

 He only knew that he couldn’t let John out of his sight at the moment or God knows what would happen. 

 

He seriously considered the possibility of fainting at the moment.

So when John announced that he was going to shower and then go to bed he nodded absently although he felt the panic arising again.

That was the reason why he waited an half an hour after John went to bed before he crept to his room. 

 

He knew it would be too much to actually go inside so he only opened the door so it was a crack open so he could smell John clearly and sit down on the floor.

Sherlock knew it was pathetic but with John’s scent in his nose he calmed down immediately and fell asleep against the wall.

* * *

 

John woke up with a groaning. 

His whole body was sore from his treatment during his captivity. 

 

Carefully he got dressed and opened the door which was actually not closed which let him frown.

He shrugged. Maybe he simply had forgotten it. 

 

When he was about to step out of his room he froze.

Sherlock was sitting, knees tight to his chest, sleeping with his head against the wall. 

 

For a moment he just let himself enjoy the sight of his rarely sleeping genius.  

He looked so peaceful in his sleep and John figured that he had to be the one who opened the door.

 

A warm, fond feeling spread itself in John’s chest. 

 It almost seemed like Sherlock wanted to make sure that he was okay.  

 

It seemed like he cared.

John crouched down in front of his flatmate thinking while his fingers itched to remove that one rebellious curl that had fallen in front of Sherlock’s eye. 

 

If anyone else would act like this, he would be sure that this person had feelings for him.

But with Sherlock he had absolutely no clue what he should think. 

 

With a sigh he stood up and began to make breakfast.

 

 

 


	4. Meeting the devil would be nicer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for attempted rate in this chapter

Sherlock adjusted for what felt like the hundredth time his suit while looking into the mirror.

If wearing his best suit as some kind of armour would be helping his situation. 

 

He breathed out huffing and turned his back to the mirror.  

Today was the day where he would meet Sebastian Wilkes. 

 

A shiver ran through him at that thought as his phone made him flinch by announcing a text massage.

Mycroft texted him that the car would be there in five minutes.  

 

With a sigh he turned back to the mirror.

He looked a bit flustered and feverish. 

 

Sherlock hoped that he wasn’t about to get sick or worse: He hoped that his heat wouldn’t decide to come way too early due to the stress the last few days.  

That he felt dizziness didn’t make it any better. 

 

He walked to the living room where John was sitting, reading the newspaper.

The blond man glanced at him when he walked to the mantle to get his coat.

 

“Oi, do we have a case?”

Sherlock turned to him and stiffened.

 

“No, I’m about to go to my family. Today I’m going to meet my…future Alpha.” 

“Oh.”

 

John folded the newspaper together and stood up his arms swinging anxiously at his sides.

“So…uhm…good luck?” 

 

Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh weakly at that.

They stood across each other and looked at each other uncertain for a few moments.

 

Then Sherlock did something which he would normally never do.

He walked to John and hugged him.

 

For a few seconds the Alpha froze but then he put his hands on the Omega’s back.

Sherlock buried his nose into the crook of John’s neck, smelling, scenting him.

 

He sighed as he noticed that the Alpha was doing the same.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they jumped separating.

 

With one last wistful smile he took his coat and scarf and went out of the flat.

* * *

 

As soon as he arrived at the Holmes estate he was feeling something similar to fear- something he wasn’t used to.

An employer of the house opened him the door and gestured him to follow him into the living room.

 

There his mother sat on the couch together with his Omega father and Mycroft.

Across of them sat his nightmare with a smug smile on his face which twisted Sherlock’s stomach uncomfortably. 

 

He sat down on a chair next to the couch where his family was.

He refused to sit next to the Alpha who looked at him with a predatory look which let Sherlock stiffen even more.

 

After tea being served his mother began to speak and he blended her and anyone else out as best as he could.

He didn’t want to hear something about the coming bonding ceremony and his future life with Sebastian.

 

His mother only got his attention back when he noticed that everyone besides Sebastian and him were standing up and leaving the room. 

He felt his heartbeat quicken and his head snapped to Sebastian who grinned and back to his mother.

 

“Mummy?!”

He hated how his voice sounded more like a shriek than anything else.

She only made a waving gesture with her hand.

 

“Oh don’t worry dear, we only want to give you two a few moments to talk and get to know each other a bit better.”  

 

He stared at his mother as she closed the door behind her with widening eyes.

* * *

 

John knew it was a mistake when it happened.

Unbonded Alphas didn’t just touch unbonded Omegas and they never really never scent them without being at least engaged.

 

The touching wasn’t good because their scents would linger at each other, if they wanted it or not and so at least the Omega could fear his reputation because people would assume that they had been intimate with said Alpha whose scent was all over them without being bonded. 

 

It didn’t matter how advanced the society now a days was or seemed, the rules were still the same since many years, especially for Omegas.   

It had been a huge event as the law was published which allowed Omegas to attend colleges and have jobs. 

 

This didn’t mean that all families allowed it their Omegas but it was a step to the right direction.

Mostly it was expected that Omegas stayed at home and only cared for their children and made the household.

 

John knew that it was unfair but he couldn’t do anything about this.  

Beside all this scenting was a really intimate act.

 

It shows trust on both sides but especially on the Omegas one.

Every Alpha could easily claim the Omega by biting his neck in such a position.

 

So it meant a lot to John that Sherlock trusted him that much when he hugged him.

But it was a mistake and John couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

Now he knew how Sherlock felt and how he smelled directly on his hair and neck.

He had never felt so comfortable than in these few moments when he held Sherlock, feeling his breath on his own neck.

 

John didn’t know what this meant and he couldn’t ask Sherlock at the moment because he was with his future Alpha.

His phrasing at this moment was also something that kept being stuck in his mind.

 

Why did he say “future Alpha” and not just “Alpha”?

This sounded like he already had one at the moment and this train of thoughts were way too dangerous at the moment and so John did the only thing he could do at the moment.

 

He made himself a cup of tea and waited for Sherlock.

* * *

 

Sebastian took a sip from his cup while still smiling at Sherlock.

“It’s good to see you again, Sherlock. I mean after all this time…”

 

Sherlock forced a neutral look on his face before he answered.

 “I can’t say the same.”

 

The Alpha laughed and shook his head.

Then he stood up and walked towards Sherlock who also stood up because there was no way that he wanted to seem smaller than him.

 

Now they stood across each other, way too near for Sherlock’s liking but he forced himself to stand still.

Still smiling, Sebastian reached one arm out and put his hand on Sherlock’s cheek and his hair. 

 

Sherlock stopped breathing.

“I must say you’re still looking as good as I remember. That’s a good thing, I wouldn’t want to be seen with an ugly Omega.”

 

As Sherlock didn’t answer, he leaned forward and sniffed along his neck and that’s where Sherlock had enough.

He punched him as hard as he could, which wasn’t that hard because he was an Omega and he hadn’t eaten for a few days.

 

Sebastian stumbled a few metres back but than his eyes became murderous and he growled.

He lunged at the Omega and Sherlock knew immediately what a stupid move it had been to punch an Alpha when he was alone.  

 

Why had he done that? Ah because he was an arrogant git which John told him often enough.

Omegas were physically way weaker than Alphas and Sherlock got to feel that as he was pressed face forward to the wall.

 

He couldn’t move away with Sebastian holding him and so he couldn’t do anything than helplessly hold still.

The Alpha began now to scent him earnestly which was uncomfortable but this wasn’t the whole problem.

 

John’s scent still lingered there and only a few seconds later the Alpha caught on.

 “Oh…what do I smell here? Were you a naughty Omega, Sherlock? Letting an unbonded Alpha this close or even closer? Hmm? You know what? It doesn’t matter. I like naughty ones, they aren’t that prude in bed.”

 

He chuckled before he pressed himself harder against Sherlock which let the Omega feel that the Alpha was erect which caused a shiver through his body. 

Alone the thought that he was erect due to causing Sherlock pain made him nauseates. 

 

But Sebastian was oblivious to all of that.

“Do you remember how I used to tell you that someday you’ll be begging for me to fuck you? If my nose isn’t wrong I would say that this will be the case very soon.”

 

So he had been right. His heat was indeed coming earlier which was really bad timing.

“Or what do you think? Should I already take a taste of you? I mean I’ll have you either way so…”

 

With that he let one hand wander to the waistband of Sherlock’s trousers which caused Sherlock to feel like this wasn’t happening.

 His whole life passed by in his mind’s eyes and the only scenes that lingered where the one’s with John.  

John’s compliments. 

John’s eyes.

John’s smiles.

John’s laugh. 

John’s scent.

John’s hurt look when he told him the reasons to bond with him.

John’s touch when he held him.

Everything in his mind was screaming John.

He needed him.  

He wished he was here right now.  

He would help him.  

And most important he wanted him.

Great moment to realize that, applause for the detective, he thought.

 

Sherlock brought his focus back to Sebastian who had his hands on one of his arse cheeks.

He heard his own pounding heartbeat while the Alpha slowly let his finger wander between slit.

 

Disappointed he had to notice that it was dry there. 

No fluids from Sherlock because he was everything else but aroused. 

 

This seemed to make the Alpha even angrier which caused him to begin to push Sherlock’s trousers and pants down and growl once more.

A shaky whimpering sound was heard in the silence what Sherlock realised had been his own.  

 

Even his eyes began to sting as he noticed that Sebastian began to unfasten his own belt.

What had he done? Why did he punch him? He hadn’t expected to be raped before the bonding ceremony was being held. 

 

But even he could be wrong sometimes.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for what was about to come when Sebastian had successfully shoved his own trousers and pants down and was now pressing his length to Sherlock’s buttocks.

 

Suddenly the door opened and a reprobative sound was heard which belonged to his mother. 

“Now now, will you two please wait until you’re bonded before you descend on each other?”

 

His mother sounded seriously amused at the scene in front of her which made his blood run cold.

Sebastian let him go and began to dress himself again and gave Sherlock’s mother a charming smile what almost caused the Omega to vomit.

 

“Of course Mrs Holmes. If you excuse me, I think I have to go. I can’t wait for the ceremony.”

 

With that he was gone and Sherlock was still leaning boneless to the wall half undressed.  

 


	5. Being wrong isn’t always bad

As soon as Sherlock entered the flat John had to stifle a growl because of the scents which were drifting in his nose.

There was clearly the scent of an aroused unbonded Alpha and what was even more important there was the scent of a frightened Sherlock. 

 

The look on the Omegas’ face didn’t help much either. 

His eyes were wide and he a bit red like he had been crying. 

 

It was also a sign that things weren’t well that he wasn’t wearing his coat.

Instead he was holding said coat with one hand with much more force than necessary.   

 

John was about to stand up and speak but didn’t get farther than “Sherlock what-“

Before Sherlock was raising one hand to stop him and then rushing into the bathroom. 

 

Soon the water was running and John was determined to wait.

After an eternity the sound of water stopped but Sherlock didn’t come out. 

 

Instead he disappeared in his bedroom. 

John waited a bit but then stood up and knocked on the door. 

 

There was no answer and so he slowly opened the door only to find his flatmate sitting on his bed in his dressing gown with his hands around his knees staring into nothing.

Slowly he moved in front of the detective and sit down on the bed but he got no reaction from his friend.    

 

So he asked as softly as he could.

“Sherlock? What happened?” 

 

The other man was silent for a while and John didn’t think he would get an answer anymore but then he spoke with a shrug.

“Nothing. I just got a glimpse of my future.”

 

He was still staring into nothing but John asked further.

“What did he do to you?”

 

“Nothing.”

John clenched his fists but took breathing calm before he spoke again.

 

“Okay. What did he try to do you?”

Now Sherlock was fidgeting and shifting a bit uncomfortably. 

 

“What do you think, John? He tried to… let’s say show me my place by raping me.”

John stood up cursing and he punched the wall with his fist which made Sherlock flinch. 

 

“I’m going to kill him! This fucking bastard! I’ll!”

Sherlock only gave him a puzzled look. 

 

“Why?”

The Alpha turned around disbelieving. 

 

“Why?! How can you even ask that? He tried to rape you God damn it!”

The other man shrugged again.

 

“Theoretically it’s his right because I belong to him or as good as. We’re engaged.” 

In an instant John was back on the bed and tried to look into Sherlock’s eyes while he tried to avoid John’s gaze. 

 

“No, it’s not! You can’t honestly think that’s how mates treat each other. You deserve better. You deserve someone who would cherish you. Someone who wouldn’t lay a hand on you. Someone who would make you happy.” 

“I tried.”

 

The words were out before Sherlock could stop them.

John’s head snapped towards him again as he had been looking into the distance during his speech. 

 

“Sherlock…you asked for the wrong reasons you know that right?”

Sherlock sighed sadly. 

 

“You know that I’m not like other people. I don’t have emotions or act because out of sentiment.”

For a moment John was silent after this and Sherlock was brave enough to look at his flatmate. 

 

John looked thoughtful for a while and then he smiled and looked back to the Omega.

“You know what? I think maybe you’re wrong.” 

 

Sherlock only frowned in return.

“The way you acted after I was kidnapped and before you went today…this was sentiment.” 

 

“John… I really don’t know.”

“But I know.” 

 

John put his hand on Sherlock’s cheek, slowly tracing his cheekbone with his thumb.

“I only refused it because I have feelings for you and I didn’t just want to be a solution for a problem.” 

 

Sherlock could only stare at him and then slowly John was leaning closer until their lips were only inched apart.

They breathed the same air and Sherlock waited with a wild pounding heart until John closed the gap. 

 

He didn’t have to wait long until he finally felt John’s lips on his.

It was like magic.  

 

It felt like he was finding something he didn’t know he had lost.

After a few moments they had to stop because of the need of air but John didn’t go far. 

 

He left his hand on Sherlock’s face and leaned his forehead against Sherlock’s.

When he had his breath back Sherlock asked the one thing he wished more than anything else. 

 

“John? Would you bond with me?”

Now John leaned a bit back and looked searching into Sherlock’s eyes. 

 

“Because of the right reasons?”

Sherlock smiled and nodded. 

 

“Because of the right reasons.” He confirmed. 

 

John smiled back.

“Then… gladly.”

* * *

 

They didn’t have to wait long.

Due to the stress of the prior days, Sherlock’s heat came two days later. 

 

He woke to the typical cramps and the feeling that his whole body was burning.

His skin felt way too sensitive for clothing and so he began to undress without any conscious thought. 

 

John was at work and so he lay there alone miserably waiting until his cramps went away and the need started.

By the time John came back he was almost out of his mind what was the reason -he later claimed- why he attacked the Alpha as he did in a manner of speaking. 

  

Only wrapped in his bed sheet he grabbed John on his jumper and kissed him roughly.

Gasping for air John only came as far as asking “What-“when he took a deep breath. 

 

Henceforward there was no need to speak anymore.

John lifted Sherlock up, his legs behind his back, carrying him to the bedroom, proofing once more how strong Alphas were. 

 

The Omega made a sound of approval while still kissing John.

Soon he was laid back on the bed while John was tearing his clothes away. 

 

It took way too long for Sherlock and so he made a whining sound which would he deny later.

John had seriously the nerve to chuckle at that but he stopped abruptly as Sherlock was sitting up and grabbing the Alpha’s length.  

 

This move made the blond man growl and Sherlock gave him a wicked smile in return.

As soon as John got rid of the last piece of his clothes he crawled over Sherlock and started to kiss him.

 

Sherlock wiggled impatient under him and John made little hush sounds while leaving kisses over his chest on his way down.

The Omega made a frustrated sound that was interrupted when suddenly a wet heat closed around his painfully erect penis.

 

He opened his eyes only to stare disbelieving down where he could see John’s head moving up and down.

No Alpha’s did that. Never. It was too much a sign of submission. And still it was happening.

 

His thoughts were cut off by the fantastic feeling and he let his head fall back on the pillow with a moan.

It was only moments later when he came with a shout into John’s mouth.

 

This brought no real release in heat but it was still an incredible feeling and he urged John to come to kiss him again.

He could taste himself on John and it was amazing but he needed more. 

 

So he reluctantly turned his head away to speak.

“Please, John. I need you.”  

 

John only nodded and shifted back until he was between Sherlock’s legs.

Then he lifted his long legs over shoulders and with one last look into his eyes pushed in. 

 

Sherlock had never felt something like that before.

It was like being filled without knowing that there was something missing.

 

 With ever push John felt his knot growing more and soon he felt like it was difficult to pull it out again after pushing in and so he slipped reluctantly out.

Sherlock made a desperate sound to that and tried to hold John where he was but he only shook his head.  

 

“We need to change positions so that I can bite you. Can you do that for me?”

The other man nodded and hurriedly obeyed.  

 

As soon as he was on his front, John grabbed his hips and pushed back home without hesitation. 

For a while only their synchronic panting was to be heard until John’s knot swelled completely and united them.

 

Seconds before they both reached their orgasms, John reached under Sherlock stomach to pull him upright.

With John’s chest pressed to his back, they both came and at the same time John’s teeth penetrated the skin at Sherlock’s neck. 

 

At first it hurt but soon there was only pure happiness streaming through the Omega. 

They both felt like their scents melted together to become one and after a while John pulled back to lick the wound so that it could heal. 

 

John navigated them both so that they were lying on their sides to make the time until the knot would swell up more comfortable. 

 

Sherlock felt how John nuzzled at his hair and how his hands were lying protectively on his stomach and he fell asleep like this, smiling.

 


	6. Consequences

Sherlock ended a call and looked into the mirror smiling-something he did more often lately than ever before in his life.

There he was standing and reflecting the last four weeks of his life. 

 

His heat had lasted three day and since then John and him were nearly inseparable. 

He always had thought that it become boring-a domestic life with a mate who was always there when needed. 

 

But he had been so wrong and was glad because of it.

Sherlock’s bedroom was since their first kiss their bedroom and he actually had to admit that he loved sleeping with John-just sleeping. 

 

He always fell asleep with his head on John’s shoulder and he never slept more than since he had bonded.

John had had no nightmares since then too and it was also always an unbelievable event for Sherlock to walk up next to his mate.

 

Sherlock craved his touches and although he loved being intimate with John, he loved the quiet days even more.

On such days they just sat on the couch and watched TV and John had his arm around him and Sherlock laid his head on John’s shoulder. 

 

John called cuddling but Sherlock would never something like that.

Since their bonding they had only told Mrs Hudson of the change of their relationship and Sherlock had refused any cases because he didn’t want to end this little bubble they had created just for them. 

 

He opened the bathroom door and was just about to tell John what he had learned on the phone when the doorbell rang.

It was one day before he originally should bond with Sebastian Wilkes and due to the fact that he had ignored every call of his mother she decided to show up together with Mycroft. 

 

Mycroft actually looked slightly apologetic as their mother stormed into the flat but wasn’t fast enough to speak before she did.

She glared at Sherlock deadly. 

 

“How dare you? You’re such an unthankful, disrespectful child! How can you just bond against my will? How will I explain this to Mr Wilkes?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh yes I’m sure that he’ll be devastated.” 

This made his mother even angrier and she gave him a poisonous smile. 

 

“You know we could just break this bond here.”

He froze on the spot and gasped. 

 

John noticed and went to stand between him and his mother.

“You won’t break the bond. Only over my dead body.”  

 

Mrs Holmes laughed into John’s face.

“Oh come one, Mr Watson. This isn’t real. You know that if I hadn’t cornered him,he would have never bonded with you. This isn’t more than a foul compromise. You deserve better than him, he won’t make you happy. Right now he seems content because of the bonding pheromones that are still in his body. He’ll grow bored of you soon enough and then you won’t be chained to him till dead.” 

 

Sherlock watched as John’s shoulders sank lower and lower and the pain in his eyes and face became greater and greater.

His mate did really believe this himself.

 

Sherlock couldn’t stand this anymore and pressed himself between the two so that he was facing his mother.

“I won’t let you speak to my mate further like this! You don’t know anything about us! And surely you aren’t able to look into the future to tell what I may would have done!” 

 

Now he began to pace back and forth while speaking.

 “I always hated it when he dated someone and I was always relieved when these relationships ended. I always wanted to be near him and when he was kidnapped I was out of my mind! And I can guarantee you that if he had died that time; I would have ended my life too! All of this was before the bonding! You don’t know anything! You don’t know how much I love him!” 

 

Every heads snapped towards him and his eyes that had begun to prickle while he spoke began to drain themselves which frustrated him more than anything.

“Oh great! Now I’m crying! Are you happy now? I’m crying for the first time for at least twenty five years! These damn hormones.” 

 

With these last words he let himself fall into his chair and sobbed silently while swiping his face.

Everyone in the room was staring at him but John was the one who finally spoke while crouching down in front of him. 

 

“Hormones? What hormones, Sherlock? I mean do you want to tell me that you’re…” 

Sherlock looked up in his mate’s hopeful face and smiled and then nodded. 

 

“Pregnant, yes. I was just about to tell you when they arrived.”

Before he could realise what was happening he had a crying John on him.

  

The Alpha placed kisses on Sherlock everywhere he could reach while the Omega laughed.

Finally John grabbed his face and kissed him on his mouth passionate. 

 

Then they looked at each other both smiling silly but incredible happy.

Mycroft broke the spell by clearing his throat. 

 

“Mummy, I think our presence here is no longer needed.” 

But their mother didn’t have it.

 

“Are you serious Mycroft? We can’t just let this happen! You were on my side!” 

“Mummy, I encouraged you in finding a suitable Alpha for Sherlock and not a monster as Sebastian Wilkes and so I’m happy that Sherlock finally noticed his feelings for Dr Watson and so for me this matter is finished.” 

 

Mrs Holmes only gaped at his eldest son but then turned and stormed out.

Mycroft sighed and turned to John and Sherlock. 

 

“In case you have wondered, of Mr Wilkes is being cared of. You won’t see him again. And congratulations to your bond and to your pregnancy. I hope you two will allow me to visit my niece or nephew.”

Sherlock could only stare at his brother and then nod. 

 

As soon as Mycroft closed the door behind him John was walking so he was standing in front of him.

He grabbed both of Sherlock’s hands and placed several kisses on them while speaking. 

 

“So you really love me?”

“Of course I do.” 

 

John smiled at him and he felt himself smiling back.

“I love you two, you mad man.”

 

With that there was nothing left to say and Sherlock happily obliged when John grabbed his neck and pulled him towards him to kiss him once more.

* * *

 

When they entered the Yard one week later all heads turned towards them. 

Sherlock shot John a questioning look and the Alpha only shrugged and whispered an answer. 

 

“Your scent hasn’t changed yet.”

The Omega frowned. 

 

“So it’s just about us.”

“Yes.” 

 

Sherlock waved with his hand.

“They should have seen that coming.” 

 

John suppressed a laugh and only raised his eyebrows.

“Oh is that so?” 

 

“Obviously.”

With that they entered Lestrade’s office, John chuckling.  

 

For a moment the DI only stared at them but then he snapped.

“What the hell, Sherlock?! You can’t just disappear for about four weeks and then show up bonded!” 

 

Sherlock actually looked a bit sheepishly when he answered. 

“Actually…there’s something else.” 

 

Lestrade crossed his arms and made a prompting gesture.

“I’m pregnant.” 

 

The Alpha opened his mouth several times but no words came out. 

Finally he sighed.

 

“Congratulations I guess? I never guessed you were the type for it. So? I guess this means that you won’t work anymore right?”

The DI actually looked disappointed for losing the help.  

 

John couldn’t help but laugh at this, startling Lestrade.

Then an equally amused looking Sherlock answered. 

 

“Thanks. But no I would never stop working. Although I had to promise John that I wouldn’t bring myself into life threatening situations until the baby is here.”

Lestrade looked astonished and stared again at John. 

 

“I would never make him stop working. Why would I do that? He’s still Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective. Just bonded and pregnant now. And I’m still Dr John Watson, blogger of Sherlock and now also his Alpha. It doesn’t change that much.”

John only shrugged and looked at Lestrade but the DI didn’t miss how the Omega was beaming at his Alpha. 

 

This brought a huge smile on Lestrade’s face and so all he could say was:

“Alright then come one I have at least three cases for you that are at least a six.”  

 

With that he made a gesture to follow him and John and Sherlock obliged.  

* * *

 

It was about one year and a few months later when they were invited to the Christmas party on the yard.

They knew the only reason they were invited was because everyone wanted to see their daughter.   

 

So they packed everything they needed, including baby oil and set off.

Sherlock had to admit that she was perfect in any ways which was why he chose a name that meant exactly that. 

 

Peyton had dark straight hair and Sherlock’s eyes but had clearly John’s facial features.

Her birth had been complicated and John had really been close to losing both, his mate and his daughter but in the end they had been saved but it was sure that Sherlock would never be able to get pregnant again. 

 

He would still have heats but he would no longer be able to carry a child. 

This fact made the detective a bit sad although he would never admit it. 

 

 He had never thought that he would ever bond or have children and now that he was this happy he wouldn’t have ruled out to have more children in the future.

With one last look at his daughter who smiled at him while he carried her, he entered the party with John.   

 

Again all heads turned in their directions but because of a total different reason than last time.

There were a lot of “oohs” and “aahs” and “awws” to be heard and even Sally couldn’t help but smile which Sherlock almost returned until Anderson spoke.

 

“It’s a wonder that a freak like you could produce something that cute. But we’ll see maybe she will be exactly as freakish as you when she’s older.”

John actually growled at this and Sherlock had to stifle a retort as Lestrade interrupted.  

 

“Oh shut up, Anderson! My goddaughter is the cutest baby in the world.” 

With that he reached with a finger for her hand and she grabbed it laughing.   

 

Sherlock only smiled fondly at her and thought for the thousandth time:  

 

She really is perfect.

 


	7. The game is never really over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

“Lestrade! Lestrade! You can’t be serious with that? How incompetent is actually your team?! They missed nearly everything!”

The door to the office swung open and banged to the wall while the detective strode in wearing a black coat. 

 

“You’ll someday be the death of me you know that right?”  

The detective rolled the eyes, hands on hips. 

 

“Tell me something knew.”

Sam Lestrade smiled at his mate whose dark long hairs were in a messy bun and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. 

 

She smiled at him in return but not for long.

“So let me tell me what your team did wrong.”

 

With that he stifled a chuckle and sighed defeated.

“Okay, let’s go.”  

 

With that they were on their way to the morgue.

* * *

 

It had been twenty five years since Sherlock and John had bonded and five years since they retired.

They now lived happily in a cottage in Sussex, Sherlock was keeping bees and John had published their cases as a book.

 

Currently he was working on his book about their daughter, who was the reason why they could retire peacefully.

It had been no surprise that she had been way cleverer than an average kid should be but it was indeed a surprise as she declared that she wanted to take over Sherlock’s job. 

 

Right aver she had finished high school, she had bonded with Lestrade’s and Molly’s son with whom she had been together for a year before that.  

The Alpha had taken over Lestrade’s job then and so it was perfectly obvious that they would work together.

 

Although she was as clever as Sherlock she had absolutely John’s stature.

She was small but strong and just as short tempered than him.

They were incredible proud of her and couldn’t help but visit London more often than they should.

 

But what could they say? They were retired but not dead.

Every time Peyton told them about a special exciting case, they would come and “help” or just spending time with her since she didn’t really need their help anymore.  

 

On that occasion they always made sure to visit Lestrade and Molly and even Mycroft.

They also visited Mrs Hudson grave who had passed away eight years ago.    

 

Right now John was staring at the screen on his laptop unsure which title he should chose when suddenly Sherlock embraced him from behind while watching over his shoulder.

The curls ,that were just beginning to grey while his hair had been completely grey for a few years, which was terrible unfair, were tickling his nose while his mate studied his screen.  

 

“I know the perfect title for the book.”

Sherlock turned grinning towards him. 

 

“Oh do you?”

John couldn’t help but grin back while he waited for Sherlock’s answer.

 

When he finally got it, John raised his eyebrows and then beamed at his mate who had now a smug smile on his face.

So that was it then, he thought while writing the title. 

 

“The game is never really over”.

 


End file.
